


The Button-Pushing Type

by allfireburns



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Crossover, Cute, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a new companion. His present companion isn't so sure about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Button-Pushing Type

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be part of a much longer fic, but I... forgot the plot. It's never going to be finished, but I think it stands alone okay.

Olive had not been expecting the ear-piercing _squeal_ Andrew let out as he stepped through the door of the TARDIS. She winced and rubbed at her ear. "Kind of... enthusiastic, isn't he?"

"_Yeah,_" the Doctor said slowly, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against one of the columns between the door and the console. He glanced sideways at Olive, smiling just a little. "You'd think he's never seen the inside of a spaceship before."

"Well, he doesn't have to be so _loud_ about it. I think I've gone deaf in one ear."

Andrew, either ignoring their conversation or completely oblivious to it - which, to Olive, seemed the more likely of the two options - bounced around the console, inspecting each of the shiny buttons and panels, and all the while babbling (apparently to himself) in words completely beyond Olive. It sounded almost like the Doctor when he got all excited about some technical thing, except... less technical, more just plain geek.

Olive wrinkled her nose as he leaned so close to the console she wondered about giving him a little privacy with it. "Should you let him do that? What if he... does something?"

"Oh, he couldn't possibly do any damage."

Andrew pushed himself back, bumping some button with his arm on accident, and immediately lights began flashing around the console, the piston of the TARDIS pumping in the center of the room. Olive looked, wide-eyed, to the Doctor, who tilted his head to one side the way he did when he didn't want to admit he was wrong.

"Well. Except for that."

The Doctor bounded forward as lights continued to flash and now a siren went off. Olive winced yet again and covered her ears. "Doctor?"

"It's fine!" he shouted over the siren as he punched a few buttons on the TARDIS frantically. It would figure that they brought on board the kid who could break the TARDIS with the touch of a button.

"It doesn't look fine!"

"Sorry!" Andrew said, also shouting over the siren - and Olive, for that matter. Something sparked on the console, and Olive rested her head against one of the columns, sighing a little.

"That's it. We're doomed."


End file.
